ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Interviews with OV9: Alanomaly
Hello, and welcome to another episode of Interviews with OV9. I am your host, OV9. Now for those of you who still want to participate, they can leave the comments in the main page. Now time to introduce our next interviewee, (drums rolling) Alanomaly. His character Alan: Think Deadpool. Highly sexual, overly vulgar, insane, sarcastic as all hell. You get the idea. The Questions I Asked First: Why the username Alanomaly? His Response: It's my YouTube name. Alan + Anomaly. It used to be Richard10 but then I started going by Alan and decided I wanted my name on here to match my YouTube name, Second: Why do you like Ben 10 so much? His Response: I don't really like the show itself all that much anymore. I'm kinda like CaT in that the concept is the best part of it. It has several moments of greatness but at the same time has gone so horribly. Third: Can you give examples of them? An example of 'moments of greatness' and an example of 'gone horribly'.(Any one) His Response: Keep in mind this is all how I view these moments/things: Moments of greatness: Ben telling Gwen to ditch the Omnitrix to get them back home. Ben's speech in War of the Worlds. Ben sacrificing himself for the Ultimates' freedom. All of Heroes United. The 199th episode of Omniverse. Moments of horrible: The Christmas episode. Retconning the origins of Kevin and Gwen (granted, both of them were written so very well, it's just that it had no reason to happen that makes it bad), Diagon not living up to expectations at all, and oh so so so so sooooooo many moments of Omniverse. Fourth: There are so many reboot stuff on your user page. It seems that you're against the reboot. And you've also released videos against it also. Why do you don't like it very much? His Response: I have mixed feelings on the Reboot actually. The tone could be better, the dialogue could be improved, needs some different voice actors, and jesus christ on a bike does it 100% need a new art director. Episodes like Filth, Ring Leader, and ESPECIALLY Take 10 are all the worst points of the Reboot. I disagree with some choices, such as the choice to have someone not Steve Blum as Heatblast, but at the same time it's not too horrible. More About His Series Fifth: Are you proud of Alan 10? His Response: So far, yes. Definitely an improvement on what I had originally done. Sixth: State the reasons why you shifted Alan 10 to Alan 10 wiki. His Response: At the time of writing it, TV-MA wasn't allowed, so I couldn't write it how I wanted to write it while putting it on here. For two episodes I tried to do a BTFF version and A10 Wiki version but I knew that wasn't gonna work out forever. I wanted my character to be me. A smartass with colorful vocabulary and more-than-innuendos sexual humor. Seventh: Out of your created aliens, which one would be the best? (In your opinion) His Response: That's a difficult question cause I've made so many that I can't reveal info about yet. I'm gonna say either Blamurai or Charade. His Response: Alan 10 has about 4 more seasons to go, but at the same time, I have a spin-off series planned to happen alongside Season 2. More info on that coming Winter Fanon-Con. Ninth: Do you also have any other favourite series? (Not fanon) His Response: None fanon series? Plenty. Doctor Who. Stranger Things. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Flash. Supergirl. Parks and Recreation.RWBY. The list goes on and on. Category:Interview with OV9 Episode